Kidswatter: The Movie
"Kidswatter: The Movie" is the first half of the third episode of the second season of Wayside. Synopsis Todd wants to play Mr. Kidswatter in the school's movie, but his method acting bothers most of his classmates. Plot This episode starts in Mrs. Jewls's class, with the students getting startled by a loud cacophony made by Mr. Kidswatter. Mr. Kidswatter then explains that's exactly how they'll make the movie, which he promises will have monsters, action, and compelling emotional arcs, but most importantly, will be about himself. Todd finds that weird, but Myron thinks it's great, and quickly takes the spot of director, hoping it'll make him the most important. Dana then takes the role of producer, so she can make all the rules, and she assigns Maurecia the role of stunt coordinator, while Stephen calls special effects. She decides she'll need a star for the movie, and decides Todd will be fit for the role. In his office, Mr. Kidswatter is writing an exciting script about him escaping ninja vikings on a magic unicorn, when Todd walks into his office, hoping to study Mr. Kidswatter's behaviors so he can accurately portray the character. Mr. Kidswatter warns he is an extremely sophisticated and complex character, before noticing a bag of popcorn and pecking at it like a chicken. Todd decides to act more Kidswatter than Kidswatter, knocks the bag over, and starts pecking it off the floor, something Kidswatter is excited by. Meanwhile, Myron is preparing the set, which turns out to be a perfect replica of the school hallway painted by Bebe. Myron finds it impressive, but says it lacks the excitement and pathos he is asking for, and drafts something much more exciting. Dana says they can not build the new set, but Myron continues to beg for it. On the twenty-ninth floor, Todd is interviewing Mr. Kidswatter, hoping to understand him better, but his responses are all baffling, going on a rant about power when asked about his favorite color, and knocking over the lightstands which he claims are out to get him. Todd tries to continue the interview, and the scene cuts to the auditorium, where the new set, a tropical volcano island being invaded by ninja vikings, is finished. Dana worries that they are stretching the truth a bit, but Myron claims there's no need for facts in the dream factory. He starts rolling, with the Three Erics acting as gladiators, and Stephen attacking them with the Recess Dragon, played by Fluffy. He calls on Todd, who prepares for his role, but when Myron notices there's no laser mic, he stops filming. Todd, however, is still method acting, which catches everyone else off-guard. He continues as he stumbles into the dressing room, but even Mr. Kidswatter seems confused by him. In the dressing room, Todd is questioning what's happening, noting that one moment he's himself, and the next, he feels as if everyone else is out to get him. Dana notes how believable his performance is, but when she asks him to tone down his performances on set, he states that she can't tell him what to do, since he's the most powerful man at Wayside. The scene cuts to him performing that line on set, which Dana notes is not bad, but also is not his line. Todd, however, completely absorbed by his character, believes everyone is out to get him, and he subsequently fires her, the Three Erics, Fluffy, and Myron. He tries to get everyone else to get back to making the film, but everyone else decides it's not worth it and leaves the room. Mr. Kidswatter confronts Todd, explaining that his favorite color is papaya pink, and that Todd has no grasp of his character. He leaves the room through the door, completely normally, and Todd, realizing what has happened to him, holds a monologue asking what he has become. Myron turns out to still be in the room, and asks Todd to say the speech again with more feeling. Cut to Mrs. Jewls's class, where the movie is premiering. The footage shows Fluffy as a fire-breathing dragon being attacked by the Three Erics as gladiators, Jenny firing lasers through her bike at aliens, the ninja vikings being swarmed by arrows, and the volcano erupting, leading into Todd, as Kidswatter, destroying the threats with a laser mic, and giving a speech about the importance of treating everyone at the school like a family. Mr. Kidswatter loves the film, aside from the lame kid talking at the end, and especially compliments the laser battle at the end and the camerawork. It's revealed that Mr. Kidswatter is hanging from the ceiling and that the entire movie was upside-down, courtesy of John's filming. Characters *Eric Bacon *Eric Ovens *Eric Fry *Todd *Myron *Yodana *John *Leslie *Jenny *Elizabeth *Bebe *Rondi *Joe *Maurecia *Stephen *Shari *Mr. Kidswatter *Mrs. Jewls *Fluffy *Louis Transcript Read a transcript for "Kidswatter: The Movie" here. Trivia *The episode title is shared with the movie they make in the episode. *The characters had the following roles in making the movie: **Myron is the director. **Dana is the producer. **Maurecia is the stunt coordinator. **Stephen handles special effects. **Todd, Eric Fry, Eric Bacon, Eric Ovens, Jenny, and Fluffy all are seen as actors. **Bebe handled set design and make-up. **John rolled the camera. **Shari handled the clapperboard. **Joe is seen with a headset, but it is unknown what his role was. Gallery See a gallery for "Kidswatter: The Movie" here. Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Episodes